Anapotens
by StromLantern
Summary: Matthew and Alfred lived in the suburbs in a peaceful family all the while hiding a secret, that they possessed magic that could make them a target.


To any outsider, the Jones were a perfect family. They lived in a quaint little house, somewhere in the suburbs of New York City, far enough away that they had their own cultural identity, but close enough that there was a subway station in town. A mother, Zoé, and a father, Andrew, made up the parental unit. The mother was charming and beautiful, in a way no one else could compare and some wondered behind closed doors, how exactly the father managed to capture her heart. He was normal, almost painfully so. He had a job at a business that was boring enough no one asked him about it. He was handsome, they supposed but next to his wife's delicate flowery beauty, he was ordinary.

They had moved here almost sixteen years ago with twins on the way, claiming that they wanted to raise their babies away from the bustling city and the town was immediately enamored with them. She always managed to have good conversation and a pleasant personality and though she seemed so perfect, perfect enough that none of the townspeople could be around her without feeling bad about themselves, but she was humble and not perfect. When something went wrong, she would utter words in French that would make a high school student taking French gape and then try to remember them for use later. She seemed to have no notion of her own charm and treated everyone on the same level as her. No one had anything against the husband, he was pleasant, and a good friend, but when at her side, he couldn't compare, no one could.

The twins were born, two adorable bundles. They were almost identical but different enough. Alfred, the oldest, by only three minutes, took after his father with a squarer jaw and a shade of wheat hair. He was the loudest child, who would cry if he wasn't being held every moment of every day, and seemed to eat more food than most children.

Matthew or Mathieu also took after his mother with wavy blond hair like silk and the surprising purple eyes, a shade of lavender or sometimes periwinkle, that Zoe claimed was a recessive trait in the family. He was the quiet one, and didn't always get the same amount of attention as his brother but he was still beautiful. He was the most girly of the brothers with his petit form and was the object of many girls' and boys' affections.

Alfred was popular in another way. He had the charisma to be friends with almost the entire school. Almost referring to the fact that Alfred was loud and brash and could be violent but was still a likable person. He loved sports and excelled at them, joining most of the teams the school offered.

Alfred and Matthew were the closest brothers in town and did almost everything together. Everyone had watched interestedly as they entered freshman year and Alfred got a girlfriend, a newcomer that quickly gained popularity. Matthew, by some reason no one could fathom remained single, even though parents in town knew their children had a crush on the boy.

It was the idyllic life characteristic of a family in the suburb, but unfortunately, about half of it was lies. When Andrew and Zoe had come to the small town, they hadn't been seeking respite from the pollution and the commotion of the city. They had been running, running from a secret that could cost them their lives.

Matthew knew something was wrong when he reached the front door, somewhat tired from the days schoolwork and dreading homework. He missed his brothers' presence at his side, but football had just started up this fall season and he had practice every day after school, plus he probably had another date with Alicia after that. Everything was so mundane that it was easy to forget that the family was in hiding, that every day they could find them.

The door was cracked ajar, and that never happened. To anyone else in the town, it would have seemed strange but not dangerous. To Matthew, who had been taught from a young age to notice when something was out of place, it was an alarm. He grasped at the necklace he always wore, a family heirloom, known as a gryne sefa. He rubbed his hand along the edge nervously while murmuring the words he had been taught in song as a child. It was in Latin. Nothing appeared to happen, no fire or explosion, just quiet silence and for the outward appearance, a fifteen year old boy disappeared from view. Having been assured for years that the amulet was trustworthy, he stepped forward in faith,

He listened at the door for a minute and after determining that no one was near, he edged through the door, trying to disturb it as little as possible. He wished Alfred was here, or after further thought, was glad his brother wasn't here. As comforting as it would be to have his brother here, who wasn't afraid of anything and would protect him no matter what, Matthew knew it was too dangerous for Alfred, much more so than for Matthew. If they were to catch Alfred, he didn't want to think about it. He also didn't want to think about what would happen to him. He froze as the door swung open and carried through the drafts of the house, a scent was carried to him on the wind, one so distinctive that there were no doubts of what it was, blood. He wanted to turn around right there to run as far away as possible or go help his parents but he knew what he had to do and he didn't have a choice.

He crept through the house, flinching at every creak, until he made it to his and Alfred's room. It looked exactly the same as this morning, the bed unmade, pajamas thrown on the floor lazily. Alfred's side was much messier and easily recognized by the sports posters hanging on the walls, drooping as the tape fell off. Matthew reached under both of their beds and pulled out the backpacks he knew would be there. Matthew knew the next step, only too well- get away, take your brother, don't ever come back, and whatever you do, don't look for us. This had been drilled into his mind for years. He followed the instructions, heading down the stairs. He was about to leave when one thought turned him back. He ran into the dining room ad grabbed the photo sitting on the mantle piece, the last one of them as a family before running out the door, never to return. By the time, he was out the door, he was sprinting. He didn't have much time if they knew who they were, who Alfred was. Especially since Alfred was in football practice. It was too easy for one to detect Alfred's flares of energy. Any of them close to the school would know what the energy meant and they would never stop looking for him. He ran onto the field, heading to where Alfred was tackling a pad. He grabbed his wrist and whispered,

"Al!" Alfred easily recognized his twin's voice and quickly realized the seriousness of the situation. He called out to his coach for a restroom break and trotted toward the locker rooms as fast as he could without looking strange, hand clutching Matthew's arms to make sure they were together. Once they were out of sight, Matthew deactivated the amulet and regained visibility. Immediately, they ran full tilt away from the school.

Not a minute later, two men approached the football coach and asked about their dear nephews. Alfred was pulling Matthew, who was not used to physical activity and was tired from the run to school, along. Alfred, on the other hand, was born and built for physical activity. They were getting close to the subway, if they got to New York City, they could easily get lost in the crowds. They heard a voice from behind them and Alfred froze. He turned around to see the worried face of his girlfriend.

"Where are you going, Alfred? Is everything okay?" Alfred wanted to go tell her. Chivalry had been taught to him since infancy and he didn't want to be rude to a girl. Running from his problems was already hard enough. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to turn and fight. Matthew squeezed his hand and when he looked up, whispered,

"Go tell her but hurry." Alfred nodded and flashed one of his thousand megawatt smiles before running toward Alicia.

"Hey, Leesh." Matthew felt the hand enclose around his wrist and as the fleshy appendages touched his skin, they burned.

. . .

This is based on the Weir series. But with YAOI! And a completely different plot. This will be eventual EngCan. Hope you enjoy. If you haven't read the series I'll give you a brief overview of the magic. Basically Weir are born with a stone in their heart. The stone indicates what magic people have.

Warrior- awesome at combat, superstrong, kind of agressive

Enchanter- manipulating people, seducing

Seer- sees the future

Wizard- word magic

Sorcerer- making magical objects

some vocab:

Anaweir- kind of like a Muggle, literally not weir

Anawizard- not wizard, the four other branches, wizards are dominant and control pretty much everything

gyrne sefa- a magical amulet made by a sorceror.

I will add to this when its not one in the morning. If you have any more questions let me know. I'll try and answer them. Please review with feedback. Thank you for reading.


End file.
